Ride hailing services are increasingly popular. Ride hailing services connect a user with a local driver who is available to take the user from point A to point B. The local driver uses their own personal vehicle to transport the user. In some instances, it would be desirable to use autonomous vehicles instead of driver-based vehicles for the transportation. In such instances, however, where a driver is not present in the vehicle, it would be difficult for the autonomous vehicle to keep a vehicle cabin clean because nobody monitors the cleanliness of the vehicle cabin.
It is known to provide a cleaning system for a vehicle cabin that monitors a cleanliness of a vehicle cabin and automatically activates cleaning devices installed in the vehicle cabin such as a vacuum or a blower in order to remove dust or the like, when the vehicle cabin is determined to be not clean by sensors installed in the vehicle cabin. This allows the vehicle cabin to be kept clean even without a driver.
However, motors used for the cleaning devices in the prior system would not necessarily have enough power to remove the dust across the vehicle cabin because the cleaning devices are secured in certain places and thus the cleaning device may be difficult to remove the dust far away from the cleaning device with weak power by a dedicated motor, although the cleaning device could remove the dust near the cleaning devices.
One solution for the issue above is to make a dedicated motor of cleaning devices larger to get enough power. However, generally each cleaning device has a motor and making the dedicated motors larger would occupy space in the vehicle cabin.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an electric vehicle with a cleaning device that allows a vehicle cabin to be kept clean without making a motor of a cleaning device larger.